


we like dancing and we look divine

by ninjatools



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, naruto likes dancing, naruto wears what he wants, sasuke watches and pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjatools/pseuds/ninjatools
Summary: Naruto loses himself to music and Sasuke watches





	we like dancing and we look divine

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda experimental  
> title and inspiration taken from [rebel rebel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U16Xg_rQZkA) by david bowie

Sasuke always watched, he never joined in, only watched. Watched as Naruto would leave him at the bar and run into the gyrating crowd, would see Naruto throw his head back and lose himself in the beat, becoming part of the pulsating mass, one huge ecstatic entity, united in their desire for reckless abandonment. Naruto would dance through the crowd, lingering with people he found interesting, running his hands over their bodies, stealing brief kisses from wanton lips, twirling and twisting with unrestrained euphoria, a captivating being flickering in and out of reality in the flashing lights. 

When he would eventually pull himself away from the addicting bacchanalia, something primal and ancient in their writhing bodies, he’d make his way back to Sasuke, grinning manically, clothes sticking to his sweat drenched body. During the short reprieve Naruto would down water and alcohol interchangeably, never staying long enough for his high to fade before he’d dive right back into the fray. 

Sasuke could watch him for hours, and he does, staying out until Naruto would finally pull himself away on wobbly legs and drape himself over Sasuke trusting him to get them safely home, crashing, exhausted, in the same bed, clothes still on, hovering somewhere between friends and lovers, lines blurring with every soft touch on those nights. 

 

It gets worse when Ino decides to do Naruto's make-up. Defined cheekbones, sharp jawline, sweeping eyeliner and orange shadow, glitter dusting his shoulders and collarbones. It somehow makes Naruto look more masculine and more feminine simultaneously, emphasising the jut of his brow, his strong chin, the long curling eyelashes, his soft lips, all combining into a face that is so Naruto its almost as if he’s wearing no make-up and has worn it all his life, a beautiful dichotomy. She puts him in a mesh vest, pairs it with his black jeans and docs, paints his lips and nails orange too, and declares him ready. Sasuke is struck dumb. 

Naruto predictably takes off as soon as they arrive, gleefully dashing towards the dance floor. Sasuke follows him with his eyes, watching as his shock of blonde hair gets swallowed up in the dancers. Sasuke stays transfixed as the hours roll by, eyes desperately trying to catch glimpses of yellow and orange, a waving hand here, a be-glittered eye there. When Naruto pushes his way to the bar he has orange and pink smeared around his mouth, eyes alight with delight, chest heaving. Sasuke can’t pull his eyes away from the smudges round his lips, desire and jealousy mixing until he feels almost drunk with the heady rush of feelings. 

Naruto laughs at something Ino says, the sound rich and warm and happy, and Sasuke snaps back to the present, eyes catching on a flash of white teeth and flitting up to meet burning blue eyes. There’s something in Naruto's gaze, a weight behind the look they share, a challenge, an invitation. Sasuke looks away, frustration turning the lingering desire bitter and heavy in his chest, and Sasuke wants (oh how he wants) but something always holds him back, and Naruto has already gone, back disappearing into the churning mass, always seeking that freedom only this uninhibited atmosphere can grant, always longing to go wild and let loose. Naruto burns with coiled tension, he always has, like a fox about to pounce, a wolf among sheep, seemingly one moment away from murder or madness and sometimes Sasuke wonders whether it would be a bad thing to die at Naruto's hand. He craves Naruto's attention, something almost divine in the way Naruto devotes himself to everything he does, falling head first into anger and joy alike; and he wants to feel the weight of that intensity directed solely at him, wants to keep Naruto all to himself, to protect his raw power from those who would suck him dry. 

Ino has left by the time Naruto finally returns to Sasuke, his steps long and languid, the beast under his skin temporarily sated. Naruto grabs Sasuke’s hand and tugs him along, looking up at the moon when they get outside, the moonlight highlighting his smudged make-up and messy shoulder length hair. Naruto's hand is warm and rough against Sasuke's palm, real and unnervingly human.

When they reach Sasuke’s apartment and stumble into the dark bedroom Naruto lets go of his hand and Sasuke feels a profound sense of loss. But then Naruto’s lips are on his, clumsily pressing against his mouth for mere seconds before Naruto pulls away and sprawls across the bed like he always does, sleep taking him swiftly, smile still in place. And Sasuke, Sasuke is left standing above Naruto, struck dumb for the second time that night, body humming with a feeling he can’t name, lips still remembering the weight of the kiss he’d fantasised about for years, never daring to act on his desires. After an indeterminable amount of time, Sasuke rouses himself from his stupor and does the only thing he can: get into bed beside Naruto, like he has always done, toes and fingers brushing, knees knocking, the warmth and comfort of Naruto's presence lulling him to sleep. 

 

Sasuke doesn't know how much more he can take of this. Doesn’t know what to do when Naruto greets him in a skirt, orange fabric swirling around his tanned legs, toenails painted to match; Sasuke just wants to run his hands through the soft hair he can see, has seen before but now there’s something so tantalising about the exposed skin. They leave, picking up Sakura on the way and find a club, the music echoing down the street every time the doors are opened. The bass makes the floor vibrate, the sound travelling up through their feet and into their chests, hearts resonating with the beat. 

Naruto is buzzing with energy, hopping from foot to foot, Sasuke can feel the anticipation rolling off him in waves, making his own blood fizz in excitement. When Naruto grips his hand and tugs him towards the dance floor he doesn’t resist, pulled by Naruto and the same magnetic force that has been pushing them together their whole lives. 

He lets himself be pulled into the crowd, getting lost in the feeling of bodies moving around him, clutching tight at Naruto's hand, people bumping into them as they work their way into the middle of the dancers, the heat pressing against them, sweat gathering on the nape of his neck. Naruto stops, although he never really stops, feet shuffling, hands fidgeting with clothes, and turns to face Sasuke, grabbing his other hand and dragging their bodies together. They dance: hips moving in time, hands entwined, gazes locked. Sasuke can feel the warmth of Naruto's legs as they move in close enough to breathe each other’s breath, he can see the bright blue of Naruto's eyes, his look conveying something they’ve never been able to articulate. 

The hum under Naruto's skin is catching, Sasuke's heart speeding, a desire to let go consuming him, heating his blood until he feels as if he could set fire to everything, burn himself up as they danced until the end of the world. He can see the same intensity reflected in Naruto's eyes, the trust that they will still be together when it happens, for who are they to deny fate? The same power that has been bringing them together time and time and time again seems to draw their mouths together, lips seeking lips, unresisting when they finally meet, lifetimes, ages seeming to pass in that first profound touch. Their eyes are open, lights flashing, as everything seems to fit, at last, things falling into place as they share saliva, understanding blossoming as they accept what has been developing forever. The heat reaches a fever pitch and they pull apart, gasping, gazing at each other with something akin to awe.

Hours pass as they dance and kiss and love with a passion and honesty that is sacred, the rest of the crowd parting around them like water, the restlessness that has always ravaged Naruto is finally stilled, the beast inside calmed, and quiet, and if he’d known that all it would take was this, this sharing of love, this fulfilment of destiny, then, god then, he would have loved Sasuke like this ages ago. Sasuke feels like he has absorbed the wildness inside Naruto, his whole body alight with feeling, burning with such a fervour he is surprised he doesn't spontaneously combust, but it is a bearable fire, a fire fuelled by the utter love and devotion he feels for Naruto and nothing has ever felt more right. 

When they eventually stumble home together and into bed, they twine themselves around each other, limbs locked together until they are interchangeable, one being made of two souls finally connected in every-way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> any feedback is great  
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://lesbiankarin.tumblr.com/)(@lesbiankarin)


End file.
